


Friends and Family

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Okay so October starts my 31 days of angst event!Day 1: grief





	Friends and Family

Yona tapped her finger on the rock she was sitting on watching Zeno wrestle with Kija and Shinha. She was waiting for their game to end, but this had been going on for a good two hours.  
Yona sighed and stood up. She hated to interrupt but she needed to talk to someone.  
“Hey… Zeno,” Yona said. Zeno looked up from being pinned by Kija.  
“Yes miss?”  
“Can I talk with you… privately,” Yona asked.  
Kija released Zeno and he scampered over to Yona’s side, “Of course!”  
Yona waved to the others and her and Zeno started walking a out of ear shot.  
“What’s wrong miss? You’re being quiet,” Zeno frowned.  
Yona sighed, “How do you deal with the fact that your never going to see someone you care about again?”  
Her voice cracked at the last word.  
Zeno nodded, “So that’s it. How long has it been?”  
Yona wrapped her arms around herself, “Today makes six months since my father died.”  
Zeno grabbed one of her hands and sat down, “Well miss, talking about it helps. You’ve been through a lot and experienced a lot zeno doesn’t think you’ve had time to really grieve.”  
Yona nodded, listening to the old dragon.  
Zeno sighed, “Friends and family are important. When King Hiryuu died, the four dragons leaned on each other and were able to help each other through it. This made us grow closer, more like real brothers. A good person to talk to is probably the mister. You two lost the same person after all.”  
Yona felt tears well up in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. She needed to be strong.  
Zeno chuckled, “No shame in crying miss. It’s natural and good for you.”  
Yona nodded and starting crying, hugging him as he comforted her.  
This caught the attention of the others who were walking over to investigate. Zeno gave them a reassuring smile and shut a finger to his lips. Kija nodded and sat down beside Zeno. They all filed in one by one. Ready to help.


End file.
